


What the he-heck?!

by Insanity_in_Motion



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Art, M/M, suddenly kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_in_Motion/pseuds/Insanity_in_Motion
Summary: clint and bucky have been de-aged!





	What the he-heck?!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue what this is...

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnTYMPJ1p)


End file.
